A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to socks in general and in particular, to a two-ply sock of improved durability, comfort, and low friction inter-ply construction for athletic activity such as jogging.
B. Prior Art
Especially since the advent of the jogging craze, there has been increasing interest in the development of socks for joggers or athletes which are more comfortable and which are intended to reduce the physical toll upon the feet and legs of the jogger or athlete. For this purpose, various types of socks have been sold or patented which are supposed to offer superior comfort, greater foot ease, greater shock absorbency, moisture absorption, and other advantages.
One such patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,095 to Bird teaches a single-ply sock with terry loops of hydrophilic yarn on its inner surface and hydrophobic and elastic yarns on its outside surface. The avowed purpose of this construction is to wick perspiration away from the skin of the wearer and to provide good thermal insulating qualities by the use of the inside terry loops. Bird asserts that this construction prevents the yarn from the matting or packing down during use of conventional socks which reduces or destroys the thermal insulating and softness characteristics which are desirable in such socks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,067 issued to East is a two-ply sock with terry loops on both the inner and outer surfaces for greater comfort, warmth and durability.
Other double-ply athletic socks are available commercially, but they are bulky and tend to bunch up thereby causing abrasion, blisters and other discomfort.
A different jogging sock is made of two layers of pure silk which makes it extremely costly and difficult to launder. Also, since silk has low friction characteristics, the inner layer is more likely to slide down the foot. Also, the outer layer tends to move relative to the inside surface of the shoe with which it makes contact.
Still another sock is made of pima cotton which, while it may be comfortable, is not very durable.
In U.S. application Ser. No. 234,171, filed Feb. 13, 1981 by Hursh, et al entitled "Two-Ply Athletic Sock" and in U.S. application Ser. No. 363,124, filed on Mar. 29, 1982 entitled "Anti-Friction Two-Ply Athletic Sock" by Hursh and Johnston, athletic socks are described and claimed which are of two-ply construction. The outer surface of the inner layer and the inner surface of the outer layer have relatively low friction characteristics whereas the inner surface of the inner layer next to the skin and the outer surface of the outer layer next to the interior surface of the shoe have relatively high friction characteristics. While these latter types of constructions are highly satisfactory, their basic concept has been extended and improved in the present invention.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide:
1. An athletic sock of the double-ply type wherein the surface of each ply is tailored to the particular function it is expected to perform.
2. An athletic sock which gives the wearer a feeling of great foot ease.
3. An athletic sock in which the interface of the two layers has low-friction characteristics thereby tending to reduce the occurrence of blisters.
4. An athletic sock which has a good "hand" and resists "pilling".
5. An athletic sock which has improved anti-abrasion characteristics.
6. Other advantages and functions which will be apparent to the reader of this specification.